


Disobedience continuation

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Jeshika is the oc, shes a fox girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Continuation of a fic from a prompt thing on AS.(He was 17 or 18, they were 18 or 19 (Xiao) and 19 or 20 (Song). The relationship of Xiao x Xue didn't happen until he was 18-19 and Xiao was 19-20. Song was 20-21. I really need to figure this out...Anyway, Xue is 19-20, Xiao is 20-21, Song is 21-22, Jing is...16-18 I think. Jesh was 2-3 so she's 4-5 for this story at least.)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	Disobedience continuation

(Yes, younger Jesh and disciples this time, if they even show up. They probably will, to be her playmates. A Ling is 4-5, Jingyi is 5-6, A Yuan is 7-8)

The brown eared and legged, white pawed, muzzled and tail tipped pup yipped as she jumped at A-Yang. He laughed, then looked to the others, saying "I think she needs someone to play with." A-Lan said nothing, but A-Chen nodded and Jing looked up. She and her friend, Annika, were reading. A-Chen smiled a bit at them. "We'll find some friends for her," he said. "Thank you," A-Yang told the man. "No problem," A-Chen said back, with a smile. They then went about their new normal. Their routine, whatever you want to call it. A-Yang hummed a moment, then stopped. They ate their breakfast then. They all finished, including the cute pup. A-Chen and A-Lan gathered the dishes to wash them. They then turned back to the others. A-Chen motioned the girls and A-Yang. The pup girl turned back to a human. She did the up up motion to A-Yang, and he picked her up.

He then followed the others as they began to walk. Seems they were going to try to find those playmates now. That was good, very good. She needed other kids her own age. Of course, they'd have to be careful...She wasn't exactly human, and could scare/freak out others. He'd already seen that once...Before he'd found the Daozhangs again. He and Jesh had been in another village. She'd transformed by accident, and they called her a demon. They tried to drown her...Then A-Yang had swept through them madly, decimating them. He'd bundled up his precious pup. They'd gotten as far from there as possible. Anyhow, now he shook his head. He didn't really want to think about that. He smiled as he followed the others. Jeshika kissed his cheek and giggled a bit. He smiled back down at the fox girl. He kissed the top of her head, then patted one hand once or maybe twice.

They finally reached a place where kids seemed to gather, and in fact even saw some dirty ones...Dirty faces and hands, dirty clothes, some with no shoes, some with runny noses and coughs. He just...A-Yang just wanted to dunk them all in some water, get the filth off. He wouldn't be allowed to, though, no matter how much he wanted to bathe and feed these kids...That's what he thought, anyway, but was startled by what A-Chen did. He told them all to grab some kids, or rather get the kids to follow them and him. Having Jeshika with him seemed to help A-Yang greatly, and Jing managed to help A-Yang. They then led the kids, as A-Chen led them to wherever it was he was taking them. It seemed he had a friend here that was a foster home, and they were allowed to wash the kids. They then left the kids with the couple that would feed and clothe them, give them shelter and care.

The three men, young lady, and child returned to the outside, and walked back to the place they'd found the kids. They found the rest of the kids still there, and two boys in white immediately approached. A boy in a yellow ribbon, and another boy, trailed behind the two. "May we play with her?" the boys in white asked, gesturing Jeshika as means of explaining. A-Yang blinked reddish brown eyes, then nodded to the boys and said "Sure." He set the toddler down, and she giggled as each boy took a hand of hers and led her away. A-Yang smiled as he watched, startled to see A-Lan giving the smallest of smiles too. He only shook his head, saying nothing of it but nudging the tall man a bit. He then dodged out of the way, letting out a sound when he bumped into A-Chen then. The man in white smiled sweetly down at him, and wrapped his arms around him as they watched the kids play.

-and skip to older kids, because I might be ending this here-  
The ten year old Jeshika had begun to realize she had feelings for A-Ling...and would get nervous around him. He seemed upset when she'd avoid his gaze, but she acted totally normal with the others. He sighed and shook his head...then finally got fed up and made her look at him. She whimpered, turning into her fox form but he was used to this by now. He just cuddled and held the fox.

-ugh, don't know about that ending...If anyone wants more, like teenage years and cute dating, tell me!-

End


End file.
